


Truth (Serum) Or Dare

by panicatthesin (poisonapplesandwine)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: (slight) crack!fic, F/F, F/M, Other, truth serum au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplesandwine/pseuds/panicatthesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Kinda) Crack!Fic AU. </p><p>A couple weeks into their start at Silas university, LaFontaine and the alchemy club accidentally discover how to make a truth serum. LaFontaine decides to test it out on their group of newly found friends on “Game Night”, and get more out of their friends than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All Fun and Games...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking of AU ideas and I remembered Kaitlyn being asked on Periscope what magical drink LaFontaine would concoct, and they said truth serum. Then, after a midnight snack and some thinking, this was born. Enjoy the madness. :)

_**This. Is. Freaking. Awesome.** _

 

Or that’s what LaFontaine thought at first when the alchemy club’s newest experiment to try and find a solution that makes you more alert and hypersensitive, accidentally turned out to work as some sort of truth serum. They found that out when one of their human test dummies would not stop telling the truth, and said way more than they needed to.

But that didn’t stop LaFontaine from getting on cloud nine. Sure, it needed more demo tests and run throughs in order for it to be proven effective. But LaF had a plan on how to prove that.

 

Perry had recently decided to make a “Game Night” for the dorm floor, and invited Danny, Kirsch, and Will to come join them. Not that they had much choice in the matter, unless Kirsch and Will wanted to be told on about something the Zeta Bros did that violated the ever-so-holy Bro Code, and Danny was obviously willing to get another chance to hang out with Laura.

So it went. And on Friday night, LaFontaine snuck into the alchemy club room, stole some of the truth serum, poured some of it into a bottle of gin that they stole from the Zetas the night before, stirred it up, and smiled a giant smile as they walked into Laura and Carmilla’s dorm room.

 

“Sup, guys?” They said happily, trying hard not to smile like an idiot. “I figured tonight would be better with some drinks.”

“Is that, um, gin?” Perry stammered, she hadn’t been sure why LaFontaine brought alcohol to the event, but didn’t question it. Perry just left it at it was something college kids did.

“This?” LaF said and held the bottle up, “Yeah. I mean, why not, right? And as long as game night doesn’t lead to a series of strip poker and body shots, I don’t care.” They sat down on the floor with everyone else, comfortably taking their place next to Perry.

“Hey!” Kirsch blurted out after a few seconds, “you totally stole our gin bottle!”

“Sorry not sorry,” LaFontaine said hastily while they twisted off the cap. “So, what’s first on our game night to-do-list?”

Perry cleared her throat and began, “Well, before you arrived, we were actually trying to figure that out.” God, she sounded like a camp counselor. “But throwing cherry bombs into the dean’s office and hiding as a game of ‘Hide and Seek’ was strongly ill advised. Much to Will’s disappointment.”

“Hey, it was going to be freaking hilarious.” Will said and motioned to LaFontaine for them to pass him the bottle of gin, which he had drank a shot after receiving the bottle. “Woah, this tastes kinda funky. You didn’t put anything in this did you?”

 

Yeah, LaFontaine really had regretted not putting fruit flavouring it the concoction right then.

 

“What? Nah, I didn’t do anything to it. Maybe one of your bros did it.” They lied, better to blame it on a Zeta than ruin the experiment.

“Wait, gimme some.” Kirsch demanded, and then also took a swig of the gin. “Huh. It does take a little funny.”

“Oh come on, it’s not poisoned.” Danny said and snatched the bottle from Kirsch and downed a little bit of the alcohol. “Weirdly carbonated, well slightly, and a little off, but it’s still some good gin.”

After Danny took a shot, she passed the bottle to Laura, who cautiously drank a bit, then gave Perry some, who decided “I don’t see why not” and took a few sips, and then Carmilla, who practically drank two shots worth in one go.

“What?” She said after finishing for right then, “I’m gonna need a lot of booze to outlive this horrid night of childish games.”

At that point LaFontaine was making a mental note to themselves that maybe higher doses of the serum may cause it to work more effectively, but also that it was Carmilla, and she was basically a walking bag of truth serum for sass.

“You not gonna drink any?” Laura asked LaFontaine, who was too busy making mental notes to respond right away.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I was thinking. But pass me the bottle.” They said, took a swig and placed the bottle behind them, because why not join in on the fun? Besides, they needed this cover. “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we play truth or dare. You know, something basic. And we could use it to know each other better.”

 

There were a few mumbles, but no objections. Perfect.

 

Time for the experiment to fully commence.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, dudescort, truth or dare?” Danny asked Kirsch, a mischievous grin splashed across her face.

“Truth.” He responded and took another sip of the gin.

“Alright. Tell me how the hell you got Sarah Jane to go out with you. Because, honestly, I have no idea how she’d even go for you.” Danny said, slumping her back against Laura’s bed.

“Well, there was a first of the year party, and I obviously needed a date, so I just asked her. And she actually enjoys my company, thank you very much, Summer Psycho.” Kirsch answered, and gave Danny an assholish smirk, only to have Danny roll her eyes in response.

“Alright, Danny, your turn.” Kirsch said boldly, “Truth or dare.”

“Okay, whatever. Dare.” Danny said, kind of annoyed that Kirsch instantly went back to her.

“Dare you to kiss me for ten seconds.”

 

Everyone’s eyes instantly went to Kirsch after he had said that; half looks that had “what the fuck did you just say?” written all over them, and the other half were proud smiles worn by Carmilla, Will and LaFontaine.

 

That escalated quickly.

“You can’t be serious.” Danny said, alarmed, “I’d rather kiss anyone else in this room besides you.”

Kirsch just laughed. He knew that Danny would want out, but he wouldn’t let Danny get out that easy. “Well, you can only chicken out once. And there’s worse dares than this one. So you really wanna skip out on kissing me when you could end up throwing cherry bombs at the dean as a dare instead?”

Danny’s face grew red with anger. Despite how much she really didn’t want to do it, she forced herself to crawl across the carpet in front of Kirsch. She grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, in a slightly threatening manner, and stared him dead in the eyes.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you.” She said and kissed him. Hard.

 

It wasn’t everything Kirsch had dreamed of, but he’d of been lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Those ten seconds had been unreal, and the only thing that had made him sure he was still awake was the fact that everyone else had started counting down the seconds. As soon as they got to zero, Danny ripped away from him, disgusted with herself, or that’s what it looked like at least.

 

“Well, someone went in for the kill.” Will snarked, handing Danny the gin bottle, which Danny drank another shots worth in order to get the taste of Kirsch out of her mouth.

“Shut up,” Danny said, almost slamming the bottle down on the carpet after she finished drinking. “It wasn’t even that good. Someone should’ve kissed me back.” Everyone eyed Danny, because did she really say that? Did she honestly want him to kiss her back? “Okay, Carmilla, truth or dare?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. She had been hoping not to get involved in this fiasco, but when duty calls… “Truth.”

“Did you and Elise really do the do in your little ‘study buddy’ sessions like Laura claims?”

 

Carmilla didn’t even have to answer the question for it to be confirmed. Instead of answering right away, Carmilla turned to Laura and gave her a death stare, which caused Laura to look down to the floor in shame and guilt.

“You told them about that?” Carmilla questioned, even though it sounded more like the start of an interrogation.

Laura’s head snapped up from looking down and went directly to Carmilla’s direction. “Well, when you walk in on… those things… you kinda have to explain to the floor don why there had been, and I quote, ‘loud, obnoxious noises that sounded like one of us was watching a pay-per-view of the human reproduction system’.”

Carmilla was not pleased with Laura at all. But as they say, karma is a bitch. “Okay, little miss tattletale, truth or dare.”

“Truth.” Laura snapped, even though that had been the wrong time and place to place your bets in the truth slot.

“Since you happen to know what exactly the ‘pay-per-view of the human reproductive system’ sounds like, care to explain why I caught you watching one?” Carmilla asked all too naive.

  
Yep, karma is a bitch.


	2. And Now the Fun Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part, everybody. Enjoy. :)

Everyone in the group besides Laura were trying not to giggle, but were failing miserably. Laura felt a rush of heat fill her body, only due to full on embarrassment. She vowed to get Carmilla back later, and Danny, because this was her fault the topic was brought up.

 

“Listen, Blue Is The Warmest Color is a very beautiful foreign film with a great story. You just happened to walk in at a really, really bad time.” Laura explained, but it only enhanced the laughter.

“Seriously, Laura?” LaFontaine began, “you, out of all people were watching that movie? I thought you were innocent.”

“I’m not as innocent as you think, LaF.” Laura said, snatching the gin from Carmilla, drinking a few sips. “Speaking of which, your turn. Truth or dare?”

 

Well, it was time to self-test if the serum was effective. “Truth.”

“True or false, you’ve never had a crush on Perry.”

_Shit._

LaFontaine hadn’t been expecting that question whatsoever. But then again, it was their dumb fault for telling Laura that they weren’t sure if they had a crush on Perry, only for it to be proven true.

 

“False.” LaFontaine admitted, which caused Perry to turn her head, only to have LaFontaine respond with a mouthed “I’m sorry” to Perry.

They tried to fight the urge to admit the truth, they really did. But the serum was too strong and working against them, and it won. They really didn’t think drinking some of that gin through enough. Hell, they didn’t think this whole charade through enough. But one tiny bit of truth at the cost of everyone else admitting all the stuff that they wanted to hear?

_**Game on.** _

 

“Anyway,” LaF said, in a sudden burst of confidence, “Perry. It’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

Perry’s face turned ghost white in nanoseconds. The evil look that had grown hastily in LaFontaine’s eyes scared the living crap out of her, because they knew Perry inside and out. They literally could say anything. But, instead…

“Dare.” Perry blurted, half scared and half fake confident. What had been the worst thing that LaFontaine could dare her to do?

“Go in the bathroom and take all of Carmilla’s hair out of the shower drain.”

 

Okay, that had been the worst thing that LaFontaine could have dared her to do.

 

“Wh...what?” Perry stuttered and shuddered at the thought of picking up that disgusting hair out of the shower drain with her bare hands.

“You heard me. Go get Carmilla’s hair out of the shower drain. No gloves.” LaFontaine said. God, they suddenly turned pure evil.

“Okay, fine.” Perry said and made her way to the bathroom. “If I die in there, this is all on you.” And with that, Perry closed the bathroom door.

“You know she’s going to murder you for having her do that.” Laura said, taking another sip.

“Eh, I’ll gladly be murdered by her. At least she’ll clean up the crime scene efficiently.” LaFontaine joked. “Since Perry’s busy probably contemplating how to murder me, Carmilla, it’s your turn.”

“Truth, since I’m being put up to this.” Carmilla said without batting an eye, and pulled out her phone to check the time. 9:07 PM.

“Alright,” LaF said, “have you ever thought about anyone in this room in a sexual manner?”

 

“You can’t ask her that!” Laura exclaimed, “Some people in this room don’t wanna hear about that.”

LaFontaine knew that would piss Laura off, they may have talked to Laura about possible crushes on friends, but it was totally obvious to anyone with eyes Laura would totally bang Carmilla if given the opportunity, because as they say “love thy enemy”.

“I don’t think I was asking you, Laura.” LaF rebuttled, “And Carmilla still can choose to answer…”

“Yes.”

Everyone went silent after Carmilla answered. The silence turned into a silent game of guessing who Carmilla was talking about, but everyone drew the same conclusion.

“Well, I think we all know who the lucky person is,” Will said, looking straight at his sister, then at Laura.

 

Suddenly, the bathroom door yanked open and was slammed shut by a very disgusted Perry, who gave LaFontaine death eyes instantly. “I may have cleaned some very disgusting things, but that… that was the worst.” She sat down next to LaF, who giggled in accomplishment, “Oh hush. It’s your fault, anyway.”

“Guilty as charged,” They responded, they’d take the blame for that any day.

 

“Whose turn is it?” Perry asked, trying to catch up on what she had missed.

“Well, Carmilla over there had just admitted to thinking about a certain person in this room in her free time, if you get my drift.” Will said.

“Oh, let me guess, it was Laura.” Perry said without thinking, and slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she said it. “I didn’t mean to say that! But I couldn’t help myself. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s not like anyone didn’t already think so.” Kirsch butted in, “Those two look at each other like they’re about to get R rated against the wall the next chance they get.” Kirsch dropped his jaw, he did not mean to say that at all.

“And how the hell would you know what that looks like?” Danny questioned Kirsch.

“Speak for yourself, Danny.” Kirsch said unintentionally, “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“You’re lucky I even kissed you. And by the way, you’re a horrible kisser.” Danny argued, and she couldn’t stop herself.

“Well what could I do when you were all over me like blue in the sky?” Kirsch argued back, “You know you liked it.”

“Oh please.” Danny continued, “It was a dare.”

“You didn’t deny liking it.” Krisch pointed out, busting Danny. “You totally liked it!”

“Not that I liked it while I was doing it.” Danny slipped without hesitation. “Shit, did I really just say that?”

“Who wouldn’t enjoy kissing that douche?” Will said out of the blue, and Kirsch shot him a very confused look.

“Oh, is someone finally coming out of that small ass closet of yours?” Carmilla snarked, only to have Will flip her off. “I’ll take that middle finger as a yes.”

“Wait, Will, you’re gay?” Kirsch asked, the whole thing coming as a huge surprise. “What about that girl you were dating?”

“Ever heard of bisexuality?” Will snapped, “And Betty was way too stuck up for my taste.”

“Wait, you and Betty were a thing?” Carmilla asked, completely surprised. “I never would’ve guessed.”

“Just like you thought no one would’ve guessed that you totally have the hots for blondie over there?” Will shot back, and it was Carmilla’s turn to flip him off.

 

The truth serum had definitely kicked in. Everyone was just accidentally spilling things out one by one, and LaFontaine was enjoying the hell out of it. After all, if it was their fault that Kirsch and Danny had ended up working their emotions out, Carmilla and Laura finally became more than roommates and they and Perry could work things out, then so be it. Full blame taken.

 

“Carmilla, would you mind telling everyone that their assumptions are wrong and that you’d rather be thinking about Danny for all I care?” Laura pleaded desperately.

“Like I would think about fucking Danny.” Carmilla responded in disgust, “And as much as I hate to say it, they’re right. Though you may be a giant pain in my ass.”

“Oh, kinky are we?” LaFontaine commentated for shits and giggles.

“Shut up, LaFrankenstein.” Carmilla snapped.

“That wasn’t a denial.” Will added on, though he had been putting his life potentially in danger. “But we haven’t heard Laura’s opinion on her secret admirer.”

“Do you ever shut the fuck up?” Carmilla said, taking another shot, the bottle then reaching half empty.

“No.” Will said, “And Laura, are you gonna answer me, or are you too busy turning into the Veggietales tomato to answer me.”

 

Laura couldn’t really speak, because how was she supposed to answer that? Sure, maybe one time when she had gotten sexually frustrated and Carmilla just hopped in her head while she was doing things that were definitely not innocent, but probably not as much as Carmilla thought about her. Which could’ve been who knows how many times.

“Um, well, I wouldn’t be totally against it…” Laura admitted, finally.

“Oh really?” Will said and perked up his posture, “Truth or dare?”

“I’m not answering that.” Laura said, knowing very well what WIll had in mind in that dirty head of his. He was Carmilla’s sister after all.

“Okay, then I’m choosing for you. Dare. You have to kiss Carmilla for sixty seconds.” He demanded, because in all honesty, the sexual tension had been too much and needed to be fizzed out immediately.

“Have you lost your mind?” Carmilla questioned angrily. Damn her stupid brother.

“You know the rules, Laura. You get only one chicken out. And I’m sure I can think of other things for you to do.” Will threatened, much to Laura’s dismay.

“Wow, you Zetas really are assholes.” Danny said as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

 

It had been all up to Laura. Chicken out and face sudden death, or do it and face certain death. She was glad Danny was in the bathroom for the time being, because she did not want to hear about this from her. But, Laura made up her mind. She was gonna do it. She was gonna kiss Carmilla for a full minute, in front of her friends, and hopefully never speak of this ever again.

“Fine.” Laura said, “get a timer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part. It gets awesome. :)


	3. Science Rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part. Thanks for reading.

Everyone was ready for the big kiss. Will pulled up the timer on his iphone and had been all too proud of what was ahead of everyone.

“Ready, Hollis?” Will asked coyly, which caused Laura to have to fight the urge to choke him. “Five, four, three, two, one… go!”  
  


And when Will said go, Laura successfully planted her lips on Carmilla’s. At first it was awkward for them both, but then they had eased into it, and soon enough they were actually kissing each other. And unlike Danny and Kirsch, they actually were really doing it and really enjoying it. Not that they were going to admit to each other that.

After what felt like years to them both, Will announced the sixty seconds were up. Everyone in the floor circle besides Carmilla and Laura clapped it out, rewarding them for finally kissing.

 

“Well, looks like it’s getting late,” Perry said after she had checked the time. 10:20 PM. “Tonight was… interesting, to say the least. But I’m checking out. You all are free to leave if you like, I’m going to make some tea.” Perry got up awkwardly and walked to the door to leave, “Anyone who wants some, ask me when you feel the need.”

And then Perry left. Which had left Will, Carmilla, Laura, LaFontaine, Kirsch and Danny.

 

“Well,” Danny said, “I think I’ve had enough truth or dare for one night. It’s been fun.” she walked to the door and left without saying anything else, Kirsch’s eyes following her as she did.

“You should probably talk to her,” Laura said softly, and Kirsch nodded his head and exited the room to go find Danny.

“I’m not even gonna sugarcoat it here,” Carmilla began, “Will. Get out.”

Will didn’t even bat an eye at the rudeness of his sister. “Alright, I’ll go. But you two better not be recreating that foreign film of Laura’s after I leave.”

“Get. Out.” Laura and Carmilla both said in unison, and seconds later will had vanished into the hallway.

 

LaFontaine wasn’t sure if they should’ve left, but they stayed put. No one said anything though; Carmilla walked into the bathroom and Laura laid on her bed and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

“You put something in that drink, didn’t you?” Laura asked quietly, so quietly in fact, LaFontaine almost didn’t hear her.

“Yes.” LaFontaine said, willingly speaking of the truth without any serm influence.

“You’re a real ass for putting ecstasy in that.” Laura said, assuming that LaFontaine put ecstasy in the gin instead of what actually had been in the alcohol.

“You’ll be back to normal tomorrow,” LaFontaine said and had gotten up, leaving a few moments after.

 

* * *

 

The next morning had brought hangovers for everyone, except Perry, who knew how to avoid them.

 

LaFontaine felt happy that their experiment went successfully, but also kind of horrible for doing it in the first place. They had learned way much more than they needed, and saw way much more than needed, but it was for science.

“You okay?” Perry asked when they woke up, a migraine already making it’s way on up the pain scale.

“Headache.” LaFontaine said, grabbing the water Perry handed them. “Hey, about last night…”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Perry said, placing the breakfast she made for her best friend on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry. I asked Laura for advice and I was just stuck in confusion, I guess.” LaFontaine said while trying to figure out what Perry had made them. Eggs, and toast with nutella spread on it. She knew them too well.

“Well, I hope you enjoy the movies, because if you’re well by tonight, I’m taking you.” Perry said as the begun to clean the skillet she had made the eggs in.

“Wait, what?” LaFontaine asked in confusion, “Are you telling me that…”

“Yes. Now eat your breakfast.” Perry said, “We need to pick a movie.”

 

* * *

 

Laura felt like complete and total crap. Her migraine she had obtained due to the night prior was killing her slowly. She had tried taking all the medicine she could have taken without overdosing, but it had only helped a little.

Carmilla, on the other hand, was right as rain. Just a minor headache, but it hadn’t affected her much whatsoever. In fact, she had to watch Laura suffer, but also make sure she didn’t collapse at any moment.

 

“What time is it?” Laura asked a while after she read a section of her novel that she had to read for her Lit class, calling in sick because she had been, and to avoid Danny.

“Quarter till noon.” Carmilla replied, putting down some classic novel she had read many times before. “Do you need to take some more meds or something?”

“No, I was just trying to get your attention.” Laura begun, “About last night and that kiss…”

“It was a dare. It meant nothing.” Carmilla said quickly, trying to avoid admitting anything.

“That kiss may have meant nothing, but you weren’t lying about thinking about me.” Laura said, slowly sitting upright in her bed. “And I wasn’t lying when I said I wouldn’t mind.”

 

That had gotten Carmilla’s full attention. Had Laura been implying what she thought she was?

 

“I was thinking last night, and this may be the hangover talking, but do you wanna try and see how this works? I mean, worst thing that could happen is we continue to hate each other.” Laura suggested, and Carmilla had no idea what to say. “There’s a copy of Blue Is the Warmest Color in my drawer over there. We could have a movie night.”

“So you idea of asking me out is getting me to watch your foreign porno?” Carmilla asked, closing her book and walked across the room to sit next to Laura.

“It’s not a porno, for pete’s sake. And we can skip that part if you want.” Laura said and placed her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Well, we can have another go at that dare from last night if you want to, instead of watching that scene.”

"Sounds nice. And it’ll actually mean something this time.” Laura said as her eyes closed.

“Yeah, it will.” Carmilla said as she ran her fingers though Laura’s hair.

 

* * *

 

After getting dressed to go on their date with Perry, LaFontaine checked their phone, only to find a bunch of new message notifications. They unlocked their phone and opened imessage.

 

10:30 AM

**Danny:** _So, thanks to last night I have a little dilemma._

_I may actually like Kirsch._

 

10:54 AM

**Danny:** _Got any more of that magic gin of yours? I need to forget I typed that._

 

LaF smiled. Mission accomplished. They continued checking messages.

 

12:15 PM

**Laura:** _Thanks for last night. Carm and I worked things out. :)_

_She loves Blue Is the Warmest Color. ;)_

1:16  PM

**Kirsch:** _Do you know if Danny likes flowers?_

_Nvm, I bought her roses. Here goes nothing._

2:01 PM

**Danny:** _Did you put him up to this?_

_I can’t believe I just said yes. Light me on fire next time you see me._

 

2:15 PM

**Kirsch:** _He shoots, he scores. :P_

 

2:22 PM

**Will:** _I want that gin bottle back._

 

LaFontaine had been grinning like an idiot. They actually made things work out. Bill Nye is right, science rules.

“You ready to go?” Perry said, “Snacks are on me, by the way.”

“Yeah, I am.” They said, and slid their phone in their back jean pocket.

 

“ _Conclusion:_ ” They noted in their head, “ _today is a great day._ "

  
_**-fin-** _


End file.
